Mr Right or Mr 'Right Now'
by KatherineKent
Summary: Lois is determined to wait for Mr Right, but it's so hard when the gorgeous guy who sits opposite looks at her like he wants to take her 'right now'.
1. Chapter 1

**Short**** summary** : Lois is determined to wait for Mr Right, but it's so hard when the gorgeous guy who sits opposite looks at her like he wants to take her 'right now'.

Season 9 kind of time frame when feelings are emerging but not yet acted upon.

_This story is complete but I will post it in sections - probably one update every evening till done._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Lois was tired.

Tired of meaningless one night stands with the wrong guy.

Tired of short-term relationships gone bad.

She wanted a solid long-term relationship with the right man. No more flirting with every gorgeous guy, no matter how much he smiled at her or flattered her. She was saving herself for Mr Right.

Oh, but it was so hard when the gorgeous guy sat opposite would give her those looks. When he'd stand beside her and peer over her shoulder, his head next to hers, his mouth inches from her ear. When he'd brush past her on the way to the copy machine. She knew what he wanted and the thought made her heart race. He wanted her ... right here ... right now. But there was no indication that he wanted a 'relationship'

So, she had to be strong. It was Mr Right ... or not at all.

She just had to find a way to resist Mr 'Right Now'.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Lois peered through the glass window separating the copy room from the bull-pen. It was her private pleasure spot. From here she could see his desk but the angle meant that he had to choose to turn to be able to see her. That gave her ample warning so that she could look away. Today was a particularly good day for her private pleasure. The light was streaming through the stained glass window directly above his desk. It lit up the whole area around him. There was a glow around his body.

_God, what a body._

She'd had many experiences of what truly hid under those shirts and whenever she brought them to mind she turned to mush. Today she allowed herself to wallow in that mush by transporting her mind back to cornfields, lakesides and showers. She knew there was a chance she was drooling slightly. She even heard a tiny moan come from her lips when he stood to reach over for some papers on her desk.

_God, what a backside._

Lois thanked God on a daily basis for Clark Kent.

She was rudely disturbed when Jeff, the intern, opened the door suddenly. He must have been in a hurry as his arms were full of papers and he couldn't stop the door from crashing into the wall behind. The sound made Lois jump and she quickly picked up her fake copies and brightened her face, wiping off all possible expressions of guilt.

Back at her desk she sat down only to hiccup loudly. She put her hand to her mouth in shock and giggled. _That must have been some shock,_ she thought.

"Lois?" came a sexy voice. "Are you ok?" She looked up to see Clark smiling at her.

"Mmmm," she replied, trying to hold her breath. _Hiccup._

"Do you need a glass of water?"

She shook her head. _Hiccup._

"Maybe I should give you a scare." He stood and stepped closer to her. When her eyes widened in fear he stopped.

"That's what started them," she rushed to answer then held her breath again. _Hiccup._ She released her breath and sighed. "What's the use?" _Hiccup._

"Here," Clark smiled at her again. "My mom had a strange technique that actually sometimes worked on me." He walked over and then stood behind her. She swivelled in her chair to look at him. He bent down and rested his hands on the arms of her chair. Blue-green eyes looking into green-brown eyes he smirked. "You need to be the other way round," he said very quietly.

Lois found she was holding her breath again but for a very different reason. She could hear her heart pounding. He pushed and the chair turned away. When she was facing her desk again he reached out to her neck and gently moved her hair out of the way.

"Mom used to rub the area between my shoulder-blades." She felt breath on her neck. _His mouth must be just there._ She closed her eyes. His fingers trailed down her spine till they reached the top of her t-shirt. Tugging it down ever so slightly to reach the appropriate spot he then began the most incredible massage Lois had ever experienced ... and it was only covering two inches of her back. He circled round and round: she drifted in bliss. Her eyes closed she tried to imagine what he was doing, how he was stood, where his fingers were. She was sure his head was dropping slowly. She felt hot breath tickle her neck. A shiver down her spine tingled all the way to her toes. She imagined his lips to be just a hairs-breadth from her skin.

"Seems it worked," came a teasing voice and her eyes shot open. Clark was sat back in his desk. He had a boyish sparkle to his grin.

"Huh!" Lois couldn't form any words, or any thoughts.

"The hiccups. They've gone." He nodded at her.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Smallville." She lifted up her coffee cup and saluted him.

_Damn it. He does it on purpose._

Lois thanked God on a daily basis for Clark Kent. But she cursed the devil hourly.

* * *

><p>Ok. Chapter 2 tomorrow hopefully. Review, if you can. Thanks.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews._

**Chapter 2**

Lois lay in bed at home that night and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Come on girl, time to fall asleep. Early start chasing leads. Come on Lane._

But sleep eluded her. Fantasies of a certain sexy farm-boy played repeatedly in the cinema screen in her mind. How could such a nerd ... geek ... dork ... etc, etc ... turn into such a temptation. It was unfathomable. He was everything she didn't want and nothing of what she did want.

_Ok Lane. Lying to yourself won't help you to get to sleep any sooner._

She jumped around under the covers and turned herself over. Levering herself up on one elbow she punched at the pillow then dropped herself back onto it.

_He's got relationship issues, Lois. No matter how nice he is. No matter how good a friend he is. No matter how his touch turns you to jelly ..._

She tossed and turned again.

_He's not Mr Right._

Lois threw back the covers and leapt out of bed. She growled at herself in frustration and stormed into the bathroom. Peering into the mirror she examined her eyes.

_Windows to the soul. So ... who is Mr Right, if it's not Clark? Come on 'soul' tell me what you want. Tell me **who** you want._

Unbidden a distorted voice played in her mind. This is the Red-Blue Blur. That was all she knew of him; a distorted voice. She'd almost met him once but, as she begged him to show himself, he'd backed away. There was a connection, though, and she understood him. She respected his calling. She felt like she could know him so much better, if only he'd reveal himself to her.

Lois pushed away from the sink and turned herself around. She settled back against it with her bottom. _Maybe if I imagine the perfect 'Blur' I'll get over this fascination with Smallville._

Back in bed Lois closed her eyes once more and tried to fantasize about a mysterious superhero. _He's come to rescue you, Lois. He's swept you up in his arms and blurred you away from danger._ She twisted a little and settled herself again. _That's it, Lois. Blur to the rescue._

As she drifted off her mind rebelled. Her dreams were of Red and Blue, but it wasn't the Red-Blue Blur. It was red and blue checked shirts.

* * *

><p>Circles.<p>

Circles in the centre of her back.

Gentle swirling movements up and down her spine.

The simple massage had turned a little more complex. Lois sighed, closed her eyes and dropped her head sideways.

"Is that helping?" came a low whisper near her ear.

"Mmmm." She couldn't form any other words. She opened her eyes to see an empty chair in the dark opposite. _Clark's chair. Where's Clark?_

"I'm right here Lois," came the voice at her ear again. _No this is supposed to be the Blur._ "But I am the Blur, Lois." _No, that would just be to perfect. My life isn't so perfect. Things don't go so easy for me. Besides if it's true then there is **no** Mr Right cause the Blur just has all Clark's relationship baggage._

"Stop obsessing about relationship baggage, Lois. Just go with it. Right now." She felt a hand trail round her shoulder and Clark was walking round her. As he passed in front of her vision the surroundings changed. She felt herself pressed against a table. Bright sunlight shone through the kitchen window and illuminated Clark. There was a glow around his body. She looked him up and down. _Red and Blue. Something about Red and Blue. His shirt. _She reached out her hands to touch his soft flannel shirt. He stepped closer and brought his hands up to her face.

"I know you like to wear it, Lois." His voice was still a whisper. "You can put it on if you want." All the time he spoke he was dipping his head slowly. Now she was pinned against the kitchen table. She slid her hands over his shoulders and linked them behind his neck. His lips tasted sweet, like vanilla. "Mmmm. Wild Cherry." Clark mumbled against her lips.

She pulled away from him and walked over to the couch. Things felt different again. She looked down and saw that she had on the checked shirt. The buttons were undone. _How did that happen?_

"How do you think," came that voice next to her ear again. Clark stood behind her and slid his arms round her waist from behind. She leant back into his body and he supported her.

_What are you doing, Clark? _ Her eyes fluttered closed. His hands were on her stomach, the shirt falling open. As his hands started to explore she moaned. She wanted to explore too. Turning round she found him shirtless. _Perfect._ Placing her hands on his chest, his hands moved round to her back parting the shirt more.

Lois moved her fingers around, feeling Clark's chest. _I've wanted to do this since I first saw you in that cornfield._ She looked up into his eyes and knew that he'd heard her thoughts, just like he'd heard every other thought so far.

"I want you to do that, Lois. I want you to touch me, now." His eyes were so full of desire for her that Lois felt her heart melting. She gave in to her urges and began to roam all over his chest with her palms. Clark tipped his head back and closed his eyes. When he started to groan softly she stopped in shock. "Don't stop, Lois." He opened his eyes and looked at her. Bringing his arms out from round her back he lifted them to her shoulders and started to tug the shirt down her arms. As he tugged down he lowered his head and gently touched her lips.

_This isn't right. He's not Mr Right._ Lois's thoughts had no effect. She let herself get lost in the kiss and when Clark moved to lower her to the couch she didn't resist.

"I could be Mr Right, Lois, if you wanted. But I most definitely want you ... right now."

_Mr Right Now. I can't give in to Mr Right Now._ But, again, her inner warning had no effect and she pulled Clark down on top of her on the couch.

Lois woke in a hot sweat. She sat herself up and brought her palms to her forehead. _I can't even escape him in my dreams. And it seems I can't resist him in my dreams. _ _Thank goodness it was just a dream. _

She closed her eyes and dropped back to her pillow. _If he was ever to act like that for real, rather than just stare at me with that 'take me' look, God help me. _

* * *

><p>Ok. Chapter 3 tomorrow hopefully. Review, if you can. Thanks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Next chapter. Hope you're still reading. You've probably realised now that these are short chapters. But hopefully they are full of tension.  
><em>

**Chapter 3_  
><em>**

Lois knew she was a sucker for punishment otherwise why had she come to the farm. It was hard enough resisting his smile at work but here, in his natural environment, he would have the advantage.

"Smallville?" she called out into the kitchen. "You here?" When there was no answer she wandered further into the house. Passing by a cabinet with pictures on she stopped in surprise. "Me and Clark!" She picked up the picture she had noticed and held it tightly. "Why would Smallville have a picture of me out? And where is Lana?"

She put it back down quickly and wandered further, checking every picture. There was no sign of the ex. Was it avoidance ... to put the pictures away? Did he not want to be reminded of the heartache? "Then why the picture of the two of us in its place?"

Lois continued on her search for Mr Right Now. _Is he over her? Has he moved on?_ Her heart did a little flutter at the thought.

Lois opened the door and headed out to the barn. _Why didn't I try there, first?_ As she approached she heard the sound of chopping wood. She frowned as she passed the already full wood pile. Peering ahead of herself as she came around the corner she found the man she was looking for.

"Smallville, why are you butchering the rain forest when you already have a pile of wood big enough to build Camelot?"

He stopped mid swing with his axe and turned. That's when she noticed he was shirtless. Lois's mouth dropped open a little in shock. Flashes of her dream came to her and she swallowed, trying to moisten her suddenly dry mouth,

"Just working off a little ... tension." He replied and stepped towards her. _What kind of tension?_ He threw the axe off to the side and strolled over. When he lifted a hand to brush his hair across his forehead she sighed. _Was that out loud. Ohhhh I hope not._

"Lois, what brings you out to the farm?"

"I, uh, I'm not really sure." _Ahh, how useless does that sound._

He raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. _Does he know? Sometime the way he looks at me ... it's as if he can read my mind._

"Actually," she looked at the floor then straight back up again, "I came to see if you could take a look at my, uh..." she stammered and lost concentration when his muscles flexed a little. "Wondered if you were free to, uh, take me to Ollie's fundraiser tonight." Brightening her tone at the end and looking back up into his eyes she desperately hoped he hadn't noticed her loss of control and change in direction of conversation.

He stepped forward and looked her straight in the eyes. "Of course I can take you to the fundraiser." Lois's heart skipped a beat. "I'll come for you at seven." He gave a tiny, but serious nod of his head. _Come for me? Oh no, like a date? No, no, no._

"Um, Smallville. I'm a big girl. I'll meet you there." She turned and strode off as fast as her legs would take her.

_Great going Lois, invite him to take you but then say you'll meet him there. It's not even what you came over for. _She shook her hand in the air. _Why did you even come over?_

She was almost back to her car when a hand on her shoulder made her still in shock.

"Lois," he turned her around and she knew she had the look of a deer in headlights. "Why don't you come in for a coffee?" She couldn't speak. "Come on, you're already out here, you've made the trip. Stay for a while."

She blinked. "Sure." Blinking again she found a little control, "but only if you put something on. If you think I want to spend all afternoon staring at your ... uh ... then you are sadly mistaken." Striding off in the direction of the kitchen she let out a deep breath. Sarcastic Lois needed to be much more in control. At the moment there was a serious lack of control on ALL fronts and Lois was most disturbed by her pathetic display.

Sitting at the kitchen table sipping a hot coffee she steadfastly refused to look up at Clark. She did not remember his body pressing her into the very table she was sat at. She did not remember every curve of his naked chest.

Unable to sit in silence for more than one minute, though, she soon looked up and her breath caught at the same moment her heart skipped. He had that look. She caught him doing it often, and he'd looked this way in her dream. _Has he been looking at me all this time? What is he thinking?_

Lois couldn't tear her eyes away as he put down his cup and leaned forwards. He placed his fingers on her cheek and cupped her face. "Lois, I think ... um ... I think I need to tell you something." She felt her eyes widening. _There's that deer caught in a headlight look again, I guess._ "I need to tell you ... right now ... that ..." _Mr Right Now. No, I'm not falling for Mr Right Now._ She shot up from her seat and stumbled away.

"Actually, I've uh, just, um, remembered that I need to, um, collect, yes, pick up my dry cleaning." She turned and ran to the kitchen door. "See ya later Smallville."

* * *

><p>Ok. Chapter 4 next. What will happen at the fundraiser? Will they make it to the fundraiser? Review please. Thanks.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_More of Lois's frustration below.  
><em>

**Chapter 4**

Clark arrived at seven-o-clock. Lois opened the door tentatively. "Um, what you doin' here Smallville?"

"Told you I'd pick you up," he pushed on the door while smiling and strolled past her into the apartment. She was left staring out into the dark holding the door. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. It didn't help that he scrubbed up incredibly well. His suit was so well fitting that her mouth went dry again. She wasn't even looking at him now, he'd walked past her, but her mind remembered every detail from the gently waving hair just creeping over his forehead down to the shiny patent black shoes just peeping out from under the hem of his jet black trousers. Lois tried to calm her breathing. _Bad boy. There's a 'bad boy' look about him tonight ... all in black._

"Um, Smallville, you've got a terrible memory. Either that or selective hearing loss." She turned back to him and pushed on the door, letting it fall shut on its own.

"My hearing is just fine, Lois. It's you that seems to have memory loss. You've forgotten that I'm a small-town farm boy who was brought up with impeccable morals and etiquette. A gentleman always picks up his date." His smile was cheeky and the twinkle in his eye was working like magic on her heart.

"Whoa. Hold it there. This is not a date." She held up her hand in a stop motion.

"If you say so, Lois." He twisted his head to one side and grinned even wider. Turning away he quickly glanced round the apartment. "So, are you ready?" He looked back at her. "Do you have a coat?"

"Um, no, just this shawl." She lifted up a thin silk scarf decorated with a faint red and blue swirl pattern. It slipped out of her fingers to the floor. Clark stepped forwards and reached down for it. Lois rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly at the sight of his trousers pulled tightly over his butt. He picked up the shawl then draped it round her shoulders.

_He really is an old fashioned gentleman._ "I like the colours, Lois." _Don't you dare be so nice, especially while dressed so 'bad'._

When they arrived at the Ace of Clubs Ollie collared both of them. "Lois, you look lovely, but I hope you will excuse me stealing your date for a few minutes." He grabbed Clark's arm and they walked off as Lois opened her mouth to protest that Clark wasn't her date. She shut it a moment later having not had the opportunity to say a word.

She 'hmmmphed' and strolled over to the bar. Leaning back onto it she looked out to survey the room periodically sneaking a glance back at Clark. Lois shut her eyes when she realised and gave herself a stern talking to. _He's been driving you mad for weeks. What's happened to you, girl? You've always been the one in charge, the one with the upper hand._ She opened her eyes again. _You know, Clark, I think it's time you had a taste of your own medicine._ She narrowed her eyes and grinned at herself then proceeded to search the room for the perfect target.

She ran out of time. Clark was heading straight for her so she reached out and grabbed the nearest guy.

"Hey, how about a dance?" She gave her best, flirtatious smile.

"Sure," came the surprised reply. He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor then put his arms around her. Lois felt uncomfortable but when she glimpsed the look of jealousy all over Clark's face she let herself relax. Manoeuvring herself and her partner so that her back was to Clark she began to move her backside as slowly and seductively as possible.

After a few minutes of what Lois hoped was torture for Clark she let herself be swung round so that she could get a look at his reaction. Her mouth dropped open and she quickly clamped it back shut. He wasn't even looking. He was dancing with someone else. _How dare he dance with someone else._ She turned back to her partner and tried to forget about Clark.

It was impossible. Her traitorous thoughts and eyes kept returning to Clark and her enthusiasm for the dance was lost. Her partner soon caught on and gracefully ended the dance, exiting when the music came to an end.

Lois was stood with her arms folded feeling incredibly grumpy when there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Care for a dance, Legs?" She smiled and nodded.

"Sure Ollie."

Throughout the dance with Oliver she was constantly distracted by the sight of Clark dancing with another woman. _Thank goodness he's not dancing with that floozy any more. I mean ... wearing such a short skirt ... and fishnet tights of all things._

The dance ended and Ollie went off to find another partner. Lois felt trapped when she saw Clark aiming for her again so she pounced on another unsuspecting bystander.

Again she tried to dance seductively for Clark's benefit but, once again, he ended up dancing with another woman rather than watching her. _At least it's Chloe this time._ When she glanced up randomly a few minutes later she caught him looking. Her breath caught in her throat. _Finally_. The jealous look was etched deeply all over his face so she wiggled her bottom again and pressed her chest up against her dance partner.

She immediately realised her mistake when her partner made a move and she had to kick him ... lightly ... in the shins. "Sorry, buddy, but that's off limits."

She made her way back to the bar and sat down on a stool. _I can't believe I'm acting this way. Lois, get a grip. You've lost all control, and even when you tried to gain it back you actually made it ten times worse._

She picked up a glass and knocked back a shot of ... something ... that someone had left lying around.

"I think I've waited long enough," came a silky voice from over her shoulder. "It's time for OUR dance." Lois held tightly onto the glass. "Right now."

_Oh God. Dancing with Mr Right Now. I can do this. I can._

She let go of the glass and stood. When she turned to face Clark she plastered a wide smile on her face.

"Sweep me of my feet then, Smallville," she said as a sarcastic challenge.

"I intend to," came his dangerous reply.

* * *

><p>More reviews please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Things are starting to come to a head ...  
><em>

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

Lois was at her private pleasure spot again. It was the only place she allowed herself to enjoy her Clark fantasies. Anywhere else they were a distraction; an annoyance; inappropriate. But here ... she could smile, nibble on her lip, squint her eyes and moan out load ... and revel in it.

Resting her chin on her hand, leant on top of the copier, she'd given up all pretence of copying this afternoon. Thankfully it was a quiet day, from a work colleague point of view. It was practically just her and Clark keeping the bull pen running. That meant there was little chance of being interrupted.

Lois licked her lips when she saw Clark pick up a donut from the box on their desks. As he lifted it closer to his lips she opened her mouth a little, as if anticipating a taste. _And there's the first moan of the afternoon, Lois. _ She didn't care. This was the one time, and place, where it was allowed.

She continued to stare as Clark placed the donut back down and strolled round to her side of the desks, searching through her papers for some corroborating quote ... or something. She paid no attention to the reason for his visit to her side; rather she focussed on his behind which she was currently getting an excellent view of.

_God, why does he wear such form fitting trousers? Moan number two, Lois._

When he walked back to his desk and settled himself into his own seat she began comparing his graceful movements to the dancing. Her mind recalled the feel of his hand on her waist and the way he swayed her gently.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful tonight, Lois." She looked away shyly.<p>

"Thank you."

He pulled her closer and she locked eyes with him again. She was unable to draw away. She felt his hand in the small of her back. A warm sensation spread out from there and up her spine. She felt herself relaxing into Clark's arms. His eyes searched her face as if he were trying to read her. She tried to keep a plain look on her face but knew that if he stared too long into her eyes he'd see the truth.

He'd see that she was terrified. He'd see that she was vulnerable, conflicted. He'd see that she desired him. But worst of all, he'd see that she was in love, he'd see that she loved him.

_Oh God, when did that happen?_

Her realisation that she both loved him and was 'in love' with him came at the moment that his eyes softened and his mouth started to quirk. Within seconds he was grinning. _He saw it. He knows._ Lois felt her eyes widen in terror. _Nope, don't react._

"Lois, I think we should go on a real date." He spoke softly. She was numb with shock. _Dating? Real dating? _ "You don't have to give me an answer right now ..." he continued but the words brought her out of the shock. _Mr Right Now. Remember, he's Mr Right Now, not Mr Right._

"Um, do you really think that's a good idea, Smallville," she spoke softly too.

"I do," he whispered. The dancing seemed to stop and they were just stood in each other's arms. Clark started to lower his head and Lois felt a sense of déjà vu. Unable to escape she tilted her head back ready to let him kiss her. At the last moment he turned his head to the side. The sense of déjà vu increased. She turned to follow the direction of his gaze but didn't see anything of interest. When he turned back to look at her she frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lois." He glanced down then back up in a second. "I have to go, right now. I'm really sorry." And then her arms were empty and the warmth was gone.

She walked back to the bar in a daze. _I can't believe he did it again. But, more than that, I can't believe **I** did it again. Stupid, stupid, stupid Lois. How many times did you tell yourself not to fall for Mr Right Now?_

* * *

><p>Lois got so lost in her memories that she didn't notice Clark leaving his desk. When her conscious mind engaged she realised she was staring at an empty chair. Immediate panic hit her stomach and she started to look around frantically. Peering into the office as much as the window would allow she could find no sign of him. Relief coursed through her body; relief that she hadn't been found out.<p>

_Lois, you nearly ruined your private pleasure spot then by losing control. If he'd found you ..._

Unwilling to risk another mistake she quickly left the copy room and returned to work.

It wasn't much later when Clark returned to his desk, steaming coffee in hand. "Oh, Lois," he glanced up at her. "I didn't realise you were back from your marathon copying."

"Yup, all done," she replied brightly and innocently.

"I'll get you a coffee then, I'd have brought one back with me if I knew."

"No, that's ok, Smallville, you don't have to ..." but he was already up and gone. She dropped her head to her hands and groaned. After a minute of self recrimination Lois brought her head back up. _Ok, that's it. Just admit defeat and go home before things get any worse. _She stood up impulsively and turned around colliding with Clark instantly. The coffee he was carrying squashed against his chest and spilled all down his shirt. Lois stumbled back in horror.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry, Clark." She automatically started a wiping motion with her hands, sweeping them up and down his chest.

"Lois," Clark spoke. She reached behind her for some paper towels on her desk and then continued trying to dry up the spill. "Lois," he said louder.

"I'm really sorry, Clark."

"Lois!" he practically shouted. She stopped and looked at her hands, splayed over his chest. _God, I love his chest. I could just explore that chest all day._ When a finger on her cheek shocked her out of her thoughts she looked up into Clark's face. "It's ok. It was an accident."

The look in his eyes captured her and she was unable to move. They seemed lost in each other for hours, no-one speaking, until Clark finally moved.

"Um, I think I should change this shirt." Lois nodded mutely. "Luckily I actually have a spare in my drawer." He separated himself from her slowly and she watched him walk away. _He's doing it now. He's changing his shirt in front of me. Look away, Lois. Look away. _But she couldn't.

She slid herself into her seat without blinking. She knew her mouth was open slightly. Breathing became difficult. _Oh boy. Farm work is better than going to the gym._ When Clark slipped a fresh, clean, crisp shirt over his shoulders and began buttoning it Lois noticed that he was looked at her. He was facing away but his eyes were sneaking glances through his eyelashes. _Cover, Lois. Say something to cover it up._

"Um, you gonna finish that donut, Smallville?" She reached forward without waiting for an answer and picked it up, taking a bite immediately.

She turned away and swung round on her chair putting herself in completely the opposite direction. She heard rustling from behind her. _Hopefully he's finished buttoning up his shirt and I can get my hormones back under control. Jeez, Lois, you're not a teenager._

The rustling stopped and everything went quiet. Lois paused with the donut halfway to her mouth. _What's he doing? _Suddenly she was tugged up, out of her chair and Clark was holding her tight.

"Ok, that's enough." She frowned and shook her head. Clark glanced around the bull-pen and, noticing Jeff the intern wandering around, he pulled on Lois's arm. Lois trotted along next to Clark as he strode down the corridor and dragged her into the copy room. He finally let go of her arm, twirled her free and she ended up stood in her special spot. But Clark wasn't on the outside of the room now. He was stood directly in front of her and the expression on his face was a mystery to her.

"Lois, we are going to talk about this. Right now."

* * *

><p>More reviews please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_Some hot stuff to follow ...  
><em>

**Chapter 6**

"Lois, we are going to talk about this. Right now."

Lois looked at Clark, heart beating away in her chest. "Talk about what?"

"This!" he stated strongly, and with a hint of danger, then he plunged down and took her mouth.

Lois's knees immediately buckled but she was supported by Clark. Her hands instinctively came up his chest and then linked behind Clark's neck. Her world started to swirl. The relief. The release. She'd been waiting for this for so long. Wanting it ... and denying it at the same time.

But now that it was happening there was no resistance. She gave herself over to it completely. How could she not? That tongue teased her lightly, his arms cradled her gently. And, oh the sweetness of his lips.

As she lifted her hands further and tangled her fingers in his hair she felt herself being pressed into the copier behind. Clark was pushing her backwards and leaning close. An explosion of heat in her chest set her heart racing faster when she felt their lower bodies meet. She tore her mouth away to gulp in some deep breaths. Clark took the opportunity to explore her neck. He kissed and nibbled his way down to her shoulder and then buried his head there. His embrace tightened and she felt his desire touching her stomach.

_He wants me. I knew that. The way he looks at me. But he's never ... _

Lois moaned when Clark brought a hand to her neck and moved her head back so he could reach her lips again.

_... he's never acted on it before._

His lips teased so gently, it was torture. She'd had enough of torture. She'd tortured herself for long enough, watching him through the glass, fantasising about moments like this. She grabbed his head tight and brought it against her mouth forcefully. The movement made her lean back even further and suddenly the copier sprang to life.

Clark and Lois jumped apart in surprise. They stared at each other both feeling shock and embarrassment. At least Lois presumed he was also feeling that way. She felt a blush creeping up her face and she tried to get her breathing under control but it was if she had just run up the steps all the way to the roof.

Lois stared, unable to move. _What is he going to do? What will he say?_ When the silence stretched she nibbled on her lower lip. _Oh, please say something Clark. No, don't say anything._ All she really hoped was that he would kiss her again.

And then, he did.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. Shuffling backwards they came to a stop when Clark bumped the wall. Lois stumbled right into his chest, grabbing his shirt and he brought his arms round her fully. She moaned into his mouth and felt his hands travel down her back. When they reached her bottom he cupped her and squeezed. She instinctively rocked against him and he moaned back.

Clark brought his hands back up to her neck and pushed away from the wall. Turning them around Lois found herself pressed into the wall instead. When Clark rocked his pelvis into her she opened her legs and brought them up around his hips. He put his hands under her thighs to help support her. Lois naturally began to move her hips. She felt his hard erection touching her, even through the layers of clothing. The friction between them began a warmth building in her stomach. Her heart beat faster and she tightened her hold on Clark's shirt.

Clark pushed her harder into the wall and then let go with one hand. Lois felt it travel up her body a tingle following in its wake.

His lips crushed her mouth as he moved his pelvis. When his hand cupped her breast she arched her back forcing even more contact between them. She moved her hands up his shoulders and neck and tangled her fingers in his hair again.

Needing more oxygen she ripped his head away and gasped for air. He moved his lips to her neck. When his finger brushed over her sensitive nipple she sighed.

Clark buried his head in her shoulder and rocked her back and forth scraping her back up and down the wall. The intimate touch on her chest and her bottom was sending her over the edge. Her head was spinning with sensation and she could feel the pleasure building. Extending her neck she let Clark nibble further.

"Lois!" he whispered, his voice thick with desire.

"Mmmm," she replied.

"Lois. God, what you do to me." He flicked her nipple through her thin top. "It was never like this with Lana."

Lois stilled at the name. _Lana. The ex._ The on again – off again, angst filled, first love relationship. _How could I be so stupid!_ She tried to push at his shoulders but he was kissing her just under her ear. Her muscles melted into him again, her eyes fluttering closed for a second. _No!_

"Clark!" she said, and tried to push free once more. His hands on her bottom still held her aloft; his desire was still pressed against her. "Clark, let me go!" she said more forcefully and pushed at the same time as wriggling. He finally lifted his head and looked up at her.

"Lois?" he questioned. His eyes were slightly unfocussed and his breathing was a little ragged. He blinked and his eyes cleared. "What?"

"Let me down, Clark!" She stared wide-eyed, feeling trapped. He stepped back and let her to the floor. When she was down he took another step away giving her room. His expression was unreadable again. She flicked her eyes around his face, unsure where to look.

He didn't speak and when she couldn't think of anything to say she looked away. Her heart felt heavy, and possibly even broken, as she walked off.

_He's not Mr Right. Maybe he could be. I know I want him to be. But I'm not his Little Miss Perfect so he can't be my Mr Right._

* * *

><p>Don't lynch me (or Clark) yet. You'll finally see what he's been going through all this time in the next chapter.<p>

Keep reviewing please.


	7. Chapter 7

_For all of you wondering what Clark is going through during all this ...  
><em>

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

Clark watched Lois walk out of the copy room. He waited a moment before leaving, making sure he was ... presentable. Lois was gone. He exhaled and hung his head.

As he walked back to his desk he tried to pinpoint the moment that she'd gone from driving him crazy with annoyance to driving him mad with desire. He couldn't. He just knew that it had been weeks.

He saw the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't aware. He heard the change in her breathing. He also knew that he'd been caught looking at her.

_Oooh, her legs. That's what usually starts it off. No wonder Ollie calls her 'legs'._

But then his eyes would wander and he'd find himself wondering what her 'softer parts' tasted like. He lost himself in imagining what it would be like to touch her, to tease and to taste.

She'd definitely caught that look on his face on numerous occasions. And when the tension got to a tangible level he'd finally decided to approach her about it. But the scared little girl look he got, coupled with the desperate avoidance banter soon convinced him that she wasn't ready.

So he waited.

He'd taken to doing all sorts of manual chores at the farm ... in SLOW mode ... desperate to release his tension.

That's where she'd come across him yesterday: chopping wood in the barn. He'd never admit it out loud, but every time he brought down that axe he imagined burying himself deep inside Lois. Doing everything he could to make her scream out his name.

When she'd appeared he wondered if he'd wished her there for a moment. And then the wonder ... she'd asked him to Ollie's fundraiser. But Clark had miscalculated, and when he tried to speak to her in the kitchen she'd bolted. Determined to make even the slightest bit of progress he'd had high hopes for the fundraiser though.

Clark reached out to the box of donuts on the desk and took one out. Leaning back in his chair he nibbled away and sighed, remembering the difficulties of the dance.

He wanted to ask her for a dance immediately but Ollie called him away to discuss some 'business'. After that, every time he set off towards Lois, determined to take her in his arms, she jumped on some other guy. He knew it was more avoidance but seeing her dance with them, seeing her wiggle her bottom that way, ignited a jealousy he'd never experienced before. When, first Dinah and then later, Chloe, asked him to dance he gladly accepted, managing to cool his temper and his desire for a short time.

Eventually he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. If he didn't dance with her soon then he was pretty sure Lois would make sure he never did. So he strode up to her.

* * *

><p>She was facing away. <em>Good, she doesn't even know I'm coming.<em>

"I think I've waited long enough. It's time for OUR dance. Right now."

She turned and challenged him. "Sweep me off my feet then, Smallville."

"I intend to." Clark was determined to make an impression on Lois tonight. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor then swung her into his arms. Drawing her close and pulling his hand round to the small of her back he smiled, gently. _Not too much to start with, Kent._

He caught her gaze and tried to keep it. _Don't let her look away._ He twirled her around a little then resumed the slow dancing.

_If something doesn't happen soon I think I'm going to burst. My insides are on fire when she's near. My heart pounds. What does it mean? I've never felt this much intense desire for anyone before._ _I need to make a move. _

"You look beautiful tonight, Lois." She glanced away.

"Thank you."

He continued to sway them slowly, pulling her closer. He lost himself in her eyes. He imagined falling into her soul. Well, eyes were the windows to the soul. As his soul met hers a realisation hit him. It wasn't just desire. There was so much more to it than lust. It was love.

And he grinned.

* * *

><p>Clark sighed and put down the donut. He'd asked her on a date and she'd ... hesitated. That was a good sign. Rather than make a joke or run away, she'd hesitated. But rather than be able to gently persuade her that it was a good idea he'd had to leave. His Blur duties were sometimes so inconvenient.<p>

He swivelled on his chair and stared over at the door to the copy room. He was still in shock that he'd got her in there, but she'd been staring at him in that 'hungry' way again and he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

All the tension, all the lust, all the frustration had poured out of him when he'd kissed her. It was like he was home, finally. He could relax, let all the stress float away. Instead a different kind of tension started. A 'good' tension. Ohh so good.

When he'd pushed her up against the wall he'd had a revelation. He knew she was the one. He knew she was strong enough for him. He knew he was strong enough for her. He'd never been so sure of anything.

There had always been uncertainty and ambiguity when it came to Lana. How many times had he dithered over being intimate with her? How sure had he been that it wasn't possible?

Oh boy was it possible. He knew that it would be perfect, unlike his conflicted previous relationship. He needed Lois to know. She should know how perfect she was for him.

He stood and pushed away from the desk. _Stupid, Clark. Why did you say her name? You could have explained it without using her name?_

Suddenly resolved to fix the situation before it became ... un-fixable, he grabbed his jacket and set off to find where Lois had bolted too.

* * *

><p>Not much left to go. Will they resolve all that tension? Will Lois resolve her Mr Right or Mr 'Right Now' dilemma?<p>

Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

_Time for some breakthrough...  
><em>

**Chapter 8**

Lois knew she got into trouble more than most people. Sometimes it was her big mouth, other times it was her nosy personality. She'd brushed death on more occasions than she cared to count and each time someone was there to save her. Well, actually it was Clark on one or two occasions in the past. Now the mysterious Blur had taken over the Lois-protection-duties. He always seemed to know when she was in need of rescuing. He always turned up to save the day. That's why she wasn't worried when she found herself tied to a chair in the abandoned warehouse she'd been snooping around.

Sure enough there was a sudden commotion and one of her captors went flying through the air. The spot of light illuminating a small patch around her faded into dark within yards and Lois strained to make out what was happening. She could hear the sounds of a miniature battle and then all went still just as another man landed in the light at her feet.

When she felt her bonds loosen and drop she smiled. Everything was quiet but she could hear her own heart beating. She stood and peered out into the dark.

"Are you there?" He didn't speak but somehow she knew he was in the shadows. There was a comforting presence. He never spoke unless it was over the phone. _Why?_

"Thank you," she shouted out to Mr Right. _If only_.

Walking home in the pouring rain she let herself wallow in some self pity. Mr Right was definitely out there somewhere. Wouldn't it be great if it turned out to be a superhero god? He'd love her and cherish her, always be there for her ... in a 'relationship' way **and** in a 'saving' way. But Lois had to admit that she didn't know anything about him apart from the superhero gig.

_He has powers, he saves people, he is compassionate. All great, yes, but would he go with me to monster truck rallies or enjoy a six pack on movie night?_

_I guess the Blur is not Mr Right. So who is?_

She reached the door into her apartment and looked up to see Clark waiting. _Mr 'Right Now'. He shares movie night with me,_ came an unbidden thought, _and he has a ... uh ... shares a six pack too_. She shook her head.

"Lois," he said, relief etched in his voice. He strode towards her. "Where have you been? I was worried sick." He grabbed her arms and held her looking down into her eyes. It was impossible to move from that spot.

_God, he's gorgeous. Even plastered in rain like I am. **Especially** plastered in rain._

"Lois, I can't do this anymore. I can't wait around for you to have an accident. I can't wait for you to realise what we could have. I need you to be honest with me ... and honest with yourself. And I need to be honest with you."

"Clark, what is there to be honest about?"

"What is there? Lois, what exactly do you think happened in the copy room this afternoon?" Lois was suddenly afraid. He was shouting. Clark was shouting at her. He never shouted like this.

"Ok," she said gesturing casually, "so there's some attraction, some tension. What difference does that make?"

"What difference? Lois, it's more than that." He turned away and ran his fingers through his hair. "At least it is for me. Maybe it's not for you then." He turned back and pointed out to her then dropped his arm back again.

"Lois," he paused. "You mean something to me. Something more ... **more** than Lana. I never thought I'd be able to say that, but it's true." Lois stood, rooted in place. "And when you ran off this afternoon I got so worried. I thought I'd done something wrong. Maybe chased you away, somehow." He stepped back towards her and took hold of her arm. "Please don't run away, Lois."

"Clark, I've done this dating thing so many times, and it always went wrong. I don't want it to go wrong again. I don't think my heart could take another crack in it. And with you," she stopped and gulped. _Thank goodness it's raining or he'd know these were tears rolling down my cheek._ "With you, I don't think I'd get a crack in my heart." She broke free from his grasp and turned. "I think it would shatter."

Lois felt a tentative touch on her shoulder. "I'd never hurt you Lois. Never." His voice was so raw and quiet. She turned back to look at him. The rain was coming down so thick that she had to blink furiously to keep her eyes clear. She looked up into his eyes and saw the truth shining from them.

"Clark," she spoke but with no idea what to say next.

"We'll take it slow, do it right. Whatever you want Lois. I just ..." He trailed off and lifted a hand to her cheek. He stroked a soaked piece of hair behind her ear. "I just want to be with you."

Lois felt a river welling up inside. She was unable to speak but a smile touched her lips. _Mr Right?_ She brought a hand up to touch his chest. One of the 'cracks' in her heart opened and a feeling of hope stole inside. _It's not just a 'passing fancy'. He's the one._ Her smile turned to a grin and she slipped the hand further up to his neck. She pulled his head down to hers and when their lips touched she opened up her heart fully. There was no break, no shatter, no splinter. In fact the swelling of emotion felt like ultimate healing.

When they pulled apart Lois knew she looked embarrassed – hopefully in a cute, shy way.

"Would you like to come up for a coffee?" she asked.

"What? Right now?" Clark replied.

Lois grinned and giggled. _Mr Right Now._ "Of course right now, Clark." She linked arms with him and started to lead him up the steps. Half way up she stopped and turned. "Before we go any further I just have to make our first 'relationship demand'."

"What is it Lois?" Clark looked at her seriously.

" 'Right Now'. Don't ever use that phrase again."

"What?" He looked at her in confusion. "Why?

"Just. I have my reasons." She smiled wryly and turned back to the steps. _There's no more Mr Right Now. Just Mr Right. _As she opened the door to her apartment she smiled. _Well, maybe a little bit of Mr Right Now ... every now and again._

* * *

><p>There you go. All resolved ...<p>

or is it ...

Come back tomorrow for the Epilogue.

_(and don't forget to review)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Some time later ...  
><em>

**Epilogue**

Lois stood in her private pleasure spot once more. She stared through the glass and admired the body in full view. Boy did she love her spot, love watching him, studying him. Her eyelashes fluttered and she sighed.

He was naked, stretched out on her bed. Chest down, resting on the mattress his arms were above his head, bent at the elbows, with his head resting on his hands. He was facing away but she could tell he was sleeping peacefully. Whenever that happened she would let him be. She'd climb out of the bed, put on a robe and then step out onto the balcony. She would slide the door shut behind her to cut him off from the city noise, not that it made much difference, but there was a psychological help to the idea of cutting out the noise, and then she would turn and gaze through the glass back to her Mr Right.

Mr Right.

Lois couldn't really pinpoint the moment she'd finally accepted that he was Mr Right and not just Mr 'Right Now'. It was also impossible to determine when she'd swapped her private pleasure spot from work to home, not that it mattered. The important thing was that she still had a spot from which she could watch Clark. And it was so much safer here. And the things she got to observe were so much more ... _more_!

She placed her palm onto the glass and smiled letting her eyes roam over his body. Starting at his feet, just covered by a sliver of bed-sheet, she lazily travelled up his legs. Such powerful legs. At his thighs she paused and nibbled on her lip. Moving the hand placed on the glass until only one fingertip was remaining she trailed an outline of his hips and up to his waist.

At the dimples in the small of his back she stopped and trailed her fingers round in circles. She imagined what it would be like to stroke him tenderly there. He would shiver. She smiled and continued her exploration upwards to his shoulders.

They were so powerful. The position of his arms made his shoulder-blades stand out creating peaks and dips in his smooth skin. Those shoulders carried so much. She'd been carried by them on many occasions, for many different reasons. But there was more. He carried a 'burden' on them, not just physical.

She understood him so much better now. All the struggles he'd gone through. All the heartache and worry. She seen how his breakups, both friendship and romantic, had wounded him. His losses in life had left him scared to risk his heart. No wonder she'd thought could only be after a quick affair ... Mr 'Right Now' ... He could never want anything serious.

She laughed, unable to believe it had been a year since she'd forbidden him from using the phrase 'Right Now'. But thankfully she hadn't meant it, and he hadn't paid any attention because, whenever those words came out of his beautiful mouth ...

_Brrrr._ She shuddered as a shiver went down her spine. Sometimes those words were followed by the most delicious kisses.

Moving on from his shoulders she reached his neck. _Ooooh._ The times she'd nibbled on the crook of his neck, his head stretched backwards; burying herself in his arms, fingers tangled in his hair.

Jet black, wavy hair. It was so soft, and when she inhaled she was transported to a musky, earthy, magical wood. _What was that shampoo?_

She was knocked out of her reverie when she noticed him shifting. He lifted his head and placed it back on his hands but facing the opposite way. And that's when she saw that his eyes were open. He had a lazy smile on his face and he locked his gaze with hers.

Her heart rate increased suddenly and she began to pant nervously. He shifted onto his side and rose up on one elbow, never dropping his gaze or his smile. She knew what he wanted. She knew him so well now.

Lois reached for the handle on the balcony doors and slid it open. Stepping through she closed it behind but kept hold and lent backwards.

"I think you should come over here Lois," he spoke softly.

"Really?" she squeaked out.

"Right now." She giggled and let go of the handle, striding to the bed. She made it in four steps then dropped herself down next to Clark. "Sometimes I think you purposefully use that phrase just to tease me."

"Darn right I do," he admitted, but his eyes held no teasing light, just affection.

Lois straightened herself onto her back but turned her head to face him. "I thought you were sleeping. Didn't want to disturb you," she explained.

"I know," he raised his eyebrows, "But I think you should know, Lois. That I can't sleep without you next to me. That's why I spend every night here instead of at my apartment." He reached out an arm and snuck it round her waist then pulled her in close, partly turning her away so that she spooned into him.

She closed her eyes and smiled. When she felt his nose begin to nuzzle behind her ear she sighed. "Are you alright Clark, you seemed a little quiet when you came home earlier?" She felt the arm at her waist tense up and wished she hadn't mentioned it.

"I um ..." She heard his gulp and felt the pressure of his deep breath as his chest expanded behind her. She wrapped her arms around his, holding it in place at her waist. She didn't speak anymore, sensing that he still wasn't ready to talk. Sometimes he just needed to hold ... and be held.

After a minute of silence he cleared his throat then whispered in her ear. "I was too late."

Lois shifted and turned over to be facing him. She snuggled up close and placed her hand on his chest. Looking into his eyes she smiled in an understanding way. Clark rolled away a little so that he was looking up at the ceiling and Lois snuggled up close again. She felt the tension in his body, saw the emotionless exterior he was projecting – but she knew the turmoil that was hidden inside.

"There was a girl." He gulped. "About three years old. She'd climbed into a closet to escape the fire, but ..." Lois moved her head ever so slightly and kissed his chest. She tried to hold in her emotions. It wouldn't do for her to crack at this point. This was when he needed _her_ to be the strongest person in the world. "Her mother. I took her to the hospital. She'd gone back inside to look. She has third degree burns all over her arm and chest."

Lois placed her hand on Clark's mouth to quiet him, to stop the horrors spilling from his lips. Lifting her head she saw the pain in his eyes; the disappointment in his inability to help.

"Smallville, you do so much. Don't beat yourself up over this. How many people did you save?" It was a rhetorical question and Clark knew it, just nodding in agreement. His forehead crinkled together as he wrestled with his sorrow and then he reached for her, drawing her lips up to his.

The soft comforting kiss lingered on and Lois felt her heart pounding when Clark's hand travelled round to her back. He pulled her close and slid her underneath. Lois knew the moment Clark had turned desperate. His sorrow poured out of him and she took it off him, freeing him from the burden.

His lips crushed her harder and his hands began to explore, sliding against her silky robe. One hand travelled to the knot at her side and deftly pulled it open. He slid his hand inside and parted the soft fabric.

Lois returned his kiss with all her passion and understanding. Her own arms came up to encircle him, hands trailing up and down his back in fulfilment of her earlier fantasies. When Clark broke off the kiss and pushed himself up and away from her she looked up, blinking slowly. She smiled at him, letting him know that she was willing; that she was here for _him_; that she loved him ... more than anything else.

He crashed back down onto her letting out all his frustration, all his love and passion, and all his desire for her. She took him into her arms and let him love her fully.

When they were both spent Clark lowered himself to her side slowly. She stroked his cheek with tender fingers and declared her love.

"I love you, Clark." He lifted his arm and placed it round her so that she could rest on his chest.

As he trailed his fingers along her arm lazily he returned the spoken affection. "I love you too, Lois."

Lying peacefully in Clark's arms she smiled when she heard him breathing evenly. Her head rose and fell with his chest.

"You know just what to do Lois," he said, wonder evident in his voice. "How do you do that?"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"When to just let me hold you. When to let me talk. When to ..."

She gave a light laugh and snuggled up. "Guess I must be your Little Miss Right."

"And I'm your Mr Right?" Clark asked hopefully.

She looked up at him. "You know you are."

"I just wish you'd call me something else." She frowned and he continued ... "Mr Kent."

"Smallville, don't you think that's a bit of a step backwards? Almost like you're a stranger ... or vague acquaintance." She lifted her head from his chest and shook it slightly.

"Not when I explain the reason behind it."

"Do tell," she encouraged him in a cheeky voice.

"Because I want to call you a different name."

"Clark Kent, if you are going to start calling me Snuggle Cheeks then I will be forced to kick that indestructible ass of yours."

"I was thinking more on the lines of ... Mrs Kent."

"Was that a proposal?" Lois hitched up onto one elbow suddenly. Shock caused her to widen her eyes.

"I think it was," he spoke slowly. She grinned. "So ... Miss Lane ..." he looked at her, utterly serious.

"Oh, that is so hot. Why did I never notice that before?" she whispered to herself and caught her lower lip between her teeth.

"... would you do me the honour of becoming Mrs Kent?"

"I think," she licked her lips, "that being your Mrs Kent would be even better than being your Little Miss Right," and she launched herself at him, toppling him backwards, then peppering him with joyful kisses.

* * *

><p><em>So. All done. What did you think? Leave your comments. Thanks for reading.<br>_


End file.
